


Плохой человек

by polustrovo



Category: Original Work, Приключения Электроника | The Adventures of Elektronik (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:16:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polustrovo/pseuds/polustrovo
Summary: Верный друг и заботливый сын, исполнительный сотрудник и надёжный товарищ, законопослушный гражданин и нежный возлюбленный - он носит эти маски так давно, что они уже практически вросли в его личность. Но сдери их - под ними окажется жалкий невротик, презренный трус, изворотливый мошенник и безжалостный убийца.





	1. Победителю достаётся всё

— Ну, чего ты опять плакал, Серёга? — Макар стал сцеловывать слёзы с его глаз, а Эл чуть не разрыдался снова, и уже не во сне от привычного кошмара, а от щемящей нежности к человеку, любовь которого он не заслуживает. Ему бы надо навсегда исчезнуть из жизни Макара, избавив возлюбленного от паутины лжи, которой он опутывает его без малого два десятка лет. Дать возможность встретить по-настоящему хорошего человека, которого он будет любить, и который будет его достоин. Но у Эла просто нет сейчас сил причинить себе настолько сильную боль, от которой он скорее всего уже не оправится. Когда-нибудь он обязательно сделает это, соберётся наконец с духом и всё расскажет. А дальше… Дальше тихо сдохнет где-нибудь от тоски и сожалений. В принципе, давно следовало бы это сделать, но Эл боится. Что, если то, что в разных религиях говорят о посмертном существовании — правда? Тогда Эл — прямой кандидат занять достойное место в адском котле. И вариться там миллиарды лет, пока нестерпимая физическая боль не истощит в его сознании прошлые злые дела.

Эл со всей страстью начал отвечать на поцелуи. Отдаваться близости всем своим существом, как в последний раз. Он давно уже занимается любовью с Макаром, словно это их последний раз, словно эти мгновения счастья он обманом украл у Бытия, и они в любой момент могут быть безвозвратно отобраны у него судьбой. И тогда ему предъявят счёт. Счёт, который он не сможет оплатить, потому что давно уже банкрот.

Макар целовал его шею, оглаживал руками бока, потом стал спускаться горячими влажными губами ниже, прикусывать чувствительные соски, и Эл выгнулся дугой от острого, скручивающего все внутренности, чувства, загнанно дышал и, когда его плоть оказалась во рту любовника, он уже знал, что будет дальше. Так уж у них повелось, давно уже. Если Макар начинает с минета, значит он хочет быть сегодня снизу. Такое случается нечасто, но Эл готов к любой роли — исполнит всё, что желает тот, из-за кого он однажды потерял голову и от кого он до сих пор не в силах отказаться.

— Марь… Марик… — Эл осторожно вошёл в жаркое тело и начал медленно двигаться. Всё, что он хотел — чтобы эти минуты длились вечно, чтобы они всегда были вместе, чтобы ничего не было после, чтобы никогда не вспоминать весёлого мальчика с гитарой, своего двойника, не видеть по ночам его испуганных глаз, не слышать звука его голоса… Эл усилием воли отогнал от себя тяжёлые мысли, способные убить всякое желание, его движения стали сильнее, размашистее, Макар под ним застонал, изогнулся, а Эл начал дрочить его член в такт своим толчкам. Он знал, что долго так любовник не продержится, и отпустил себя. Минута, и он почувствовал пульсацию вокруг своего члена, сопровождаемую глухим стоном-мычанием, а его ладонь стала влажной от семени. Ещё десяток толчков в бешеном ритме, и он излился сам. Почему нельзя превратиться в собственный эякулят и проникнуть в тело возлюбленного, а потом впитаться через стенки кишечника и навсегда стать его неотъемлемой частью?..

— Ну, что, успокоился немного, а, Серёг? — они лежали оба обессиленные после бурного оргазма. Эл устроился на груди у Макара и слушал биение его сердца. Это действительно немного успокаивало.

— Да… — Эл на самом деле не чувствовал острой боли, которая разрывала его сердце после сна. Теперь боль была обычная — тупая и ноющая, чувство к которому он привык за годы и которое научился почти не замечать в повседневной жизни.

— Ты помнишь, что мы сегодня идём к твоим? Интересно, как они объяснят моё появление гостям?.. Всё-таки юбилей, народу много будет, — Макар в задумчивости перебирал блондинистые вихры своего любовника. Всё же такие мероприятия — явление нечастое, и он до сих пор чувствовал себя на них не в своей тарелке.

— Помню, конечно, — вздохнул Эл. — К пяти часам, ресторан «Элегия». Подарок надо упаковать ещё.

— Ну так! Шестьдесят лет человеку исполняется, а ты кислый как вчерашние щи, — не всерьёз упрекнул Элека Макар. — Давай, Сыроега, выше нос!

Вот ещё одно испытание — юбилей Серёжиного отца, толпа гостей — родственники всех мастей, коллеги, друзья, знакомые. И перед всеми ними надо изображать любящего сына. А ведь Эл и правда любил этих людей, Серёжиных родителей. Пока чувство вины не убило все другие эмоции по отношению к ним.

* * *

Сначала всё было легко и просто — Надежда и Павел Сыроежкины души не чаяли в своём «сыне», можно сказать, жили для него. И он отвечал им взаимностью, по-настоящему привязался к ним. Позже, когда окончил школу, он представил им Макара как своего парня. Не будучи особо толерантными в этом отношении людьми, они тем не менее без разговоров приняли его. И не только потому, что уже много лет знали своего соседа и лучшего «Серёжиного» друга. Просто любимый ребёнок должен всегда чувствовать поддержку семьи, каких бы взглядов на однополые отношения эта семья не придерживалась.

А потом, далеко не сразу, годам к двадцати семи, что-то начало меняться в самом Эле. Без всяких видимых причин. Он начал задумываться, что вся его благополучная жизнь построена на очень уж гнилом фундаменте. И хотя единственное, за что его можно упрекнуть в последние годы — это ложь относительно собственной личности, давнее преступление потихоньку разрушало его.

Как-то очень быстро стало тяжело наслаждаться общением с друзьями и «родственниками», которые любили его и считали хорошим человеком, без угрызений совести принимать любовь и заботу Макара, который готов его на руках носить, иногда в буквальном смысле.

«Эх, Сыроега! Повезло мне с тобой, сам себе иногда завидую, — смеялся порой Гусев, стискивая любовника в объятиях. А потом серьёзно добавлял: — Никому тебя не отдам. Ты мой, Сыроега, понял?» У Эла от этих слов перехватывало горло, и, чтобы не показать своих эмоций, он прятал лицо на плече у возлюбленного.

«Нет у тебя твоего Сыроеги, — хотелось ответить Элу, — он уже давно в земле червей кормит. Благодаря моим стараниям. И это ты — мой. Это я тебя никому не отдам и никуда не отпущу. Потому что я не только убийца, я ещё вор и трус», — но вместо этого он стискивал зубы и только крепче прижимался к любовнику.

Впрочем, покойный Серёжа Сыроежкин, его ныне здравствующие и ничего не подозревающие родители, а также Макар Гусев — не единственные, перед кем виноват Эл. Есть ещё один человек — тот, кто однажды создал его и фактически был отцом и матерью в одном лице. Профессор Виктор Иванович Громов.

Однажды ему удалось особо хитрым способом создать человеческий клон. Частично вырастив в пробирке, частично напечатав на медицинском 3D-принтере, используя биологически совместимые полимеры и новейшие на тот момент электронные компоненты, он практически в тайне ото всех, кроме своей ассистентки и близкой подруги, создал искусственного человека. И не просто человека, а сверхчеловека. Потому что благодаря усовершенствованному биологическому организму и интегрированному в мозг мощному электронному процессору, питающемуся от рассчитанных на многие десятки лет работы аккумуляторов, новый человек обладал сильно превосходящими рядового homo sapiens'а способностями. Как в физическом, так и в интеллектуальном плане. А чтобы совершенное создание не приносило вред окружающим и было не совсем беспомощно после своего включения, его электронная часть мозга была снабжена целым рядом поведенческих программ и модулей и обширной базой знаний о себе и о мире (забегая вперёд, можно сказать, что весьма уязвимыми — впоследствии киборг без труда взламывал те, что мешали реализации его планов). Назвал профессор это чудо своей инженерной мысли «Электроник». Сокращённо — Элек. Элом уж его потом Серёжа окрестил.

* * *

Примерно через полгода после своего создания Электроник сбежал от Громова. Как его Виктор Иванович ни увещевал до этого, как ни объяснял, что тринадцатилетний мальчик, которого нет ни в одной базе данных, самостоятельно натурализоваться среди людей не сможет, Электроник его не послушал. Как только выдался подходящий случай, сбежал от профессора и его ассистентки Маши. В чём был — в футболке и шортах с кедами. Без денег и, естественно, без документов, которых у него и не было никогда. Очень уж хотел киборг вести жизнь обычного нормального человека. А не диковинным экспонатом при профессоре быть.

А Громов даже в розыск подать не мог. Формально он Электронику никто. Да и нет такого мальчика в природе. Зато если полиция Элеком заинтересуется, копать начнут, профессору с Машей не поздоровится — незаконное клонирование человека, использование биологического материала несовершеннолетнего донора в обход законов и без согласия родителей… Ничего хорошего в общем. Оставалось Виктору Ивановичу надеяться, что любимое чадо ума наберётся, нагуляется, и вернётся к своему создателю. Не влипнув по дороге ни в какую историю. Только вот не вернулся к нему Электроник. Исчез. Как в воду канул. А ведь профессор с Машей его почти нашли — он со своим биологическим прототипом встретился. Да в итоге оказалось, что мальчик Серёжа Сыроежкин есть, а его двойник Электроник пропал бесследно. Сердце профессора было разбито…

Электроник встретился со своим двойником совершенно случайно. Пока бегал от профессора с Машей, забрёл на какую-то помойку. А там мальчик — один в один Электроник. Эл его, конечно, сразу узнал — досье на Серёжу Сыроежкина, ученика сорок четвёртой школы их подмосковного городка, было на компьютере профессора. Элек на него случайно наткнулся — полез из любопытства изучать комп создателя и почти сразу нашёл папку с файлами про Серёжу. Она даже не запаролена была — если дойдёт до обысков пароли не помогут, а так всегда в быстром доступе. Так что знакомство у них с Сыроежкиным было одностороннее, Элек заочно уже неплохо знал своего двойника. Виду, однако, киборг не подал.

— Прячешься, значит? — спросил наткнувшийся на него Серёжа. Даже не сразу понял, что со своим клоном разговаривает.

— А вы? — Электроник был серьёзен. Чего ожидать от человека, о котором он знал только общие данные и результаты медицинских анализов, было неизвестно. 

— Я тоже, — вздохнул мальчик.

— От кого? — двойник осторожностью при общении с незнакомцами явно не отличался.

— Да есть тут один. Гусев, — опять вздохнул Серёжа. То ли с сожалением, то ли с некоторой гордостью. — Гусь… Слушай, чего это ты на меня такой похожий? — до Сыроежкина наконец-то дошёл очевидный факт. Он даже обошёл вокруг киборга, чтобы убедиться в правильности своих выводов.

А дальше Электроник не стал делать интригу из своей персоны. Ему было интересно посмотреть на реакцию человека, тем более того, по чьему образу и подобию (к счастью только внешне) был сделан Электроник. Элек знал, что то, что профессору на пару с Машей удалось провернуть на деньги неизвестных спонсоров и в тайне ото всех, до сих пор считается чистой фантастикой. В киборгов-андроидов, тем более сделанных методом клонирования человека, никто бы не поверил. По крайней мере обыватель, не имеющий возможности произвести нужные исследования, точно бы не поверил. А вот Серёжа поверил сразу, из чего Электроник заключил, что мальчик либо не очень умён, либо слишком инфантилен. Возможно, всё это сразу.

Однако, Серёжа был не так прост. Он с явным упорством намекал Электронику, что тому пора бы уже идти отсюда, сам, то и дело, посматривая за угол дома, на задворках которого они находились. «Хочет, чтобы с этим Гусем столкнулся я, — подумал Электроник. — Странно, но любопытно. Пойду и вправду гляну». Навстречу Электронику выбежал высокий рыжий парень. Весь взлохмаченный и с озабоченным выражением лица. Но, увидев Элека, сразу просиял, а потом и вовсе заржал, хватаясь за живот:

— Ой, не могу! Ой, держите меня! Сыроежкин штаны потерял!

Парень сгибался пополам от хохота, показывая пальцем на якобы Серёжу Сыроежкина, а Элек просто смотрел. Знакомый его двойника был такой забавный и с такой выразительной мимикой, что Электронику захотелось подразнить его.

— Вы — Гусь? — спросил он с невозмутимым видом, хотя в душе ему было весело.

— Чего? — парень моментально перестал смеяться и нахмурился. Видно, кличка ему не нравилась. И Электроник решил повторить:

— Я спрашиваю, вы — Гусь?

— Я тебе такого Гуся покажу! — парень не на шутку разозлился. — Век помнить будешь! — и вместо того, чтобы попытаться стукнуть или хотя бы схватить за грудки (а стандартную реакцию разозлённого подростка Элек вполне себе представлял), Гусев… схватил его за нос. Это было так глупо, что Электроник даже не обиделся. — А ну, повторяй — Макар Степаныч, — Макар Степаныч таскал киборга за нос, а Элек даже не знал, плакать ему или смеяться, до того нелепая вышла ситуация.

— Я не могу, вы отрываете мне нос, — с трудом прогнусавил Электроник.

— А что ты вообще можешь?! — Макар был так искренне возмущён, что складывалось впечатление, что к Сыроежкину он имеет немало обоснованных претензий.

Как разрешить такую глупую и непонятную ситуацию? Сделать тоже что-нибудь глупое и непонятное. Электроник резко вывернулся из захвата, рывком притянул к себе обалдевшего от такого поворота событий Макара, а потом поднял его вверх. Он держал достаточно крупного парня на вытянутых руках над своей головой.

— Уронишь! — завопил Макар. Но Электроник был полностью уверен в собственной силе и ловкости. Он стал вращать свою случайную жертву как пропеллер у вертолёта. Было весело — Макар опять голосил, вспоминая свою родительницу, Электроник беззлобно над ним поиздевался, заставив попросить прощения и пообещать больше не распускать руки, и аккуратно поставил на землю.

— Ну, я пойду? — шатаясь и падая после экстремального аттракциона, Макар стал пятиться в ту сторону, откуда пришёл. Элек почувствовал разочарование — забавный рыжий парнишка ему понравился.

— До свидания, — ответил ему Электроник. Он действительно надеялся вскоре увидеть его вновь — надо только держаться рядом с двойником.

— Спасибо, — зачем-то сказал Гусев и, наконец, развернувшись, бросился бежать, петляя из стороны в сторону.

А дальше Электроник предложил Серёже дружбу, помог познакомиться с заинтересовавшей Сыроежкина девочкой, а Серёжа привёл его в свой гараж. Столько хлама в одном месте Электроник ещё ни разу в жизни не видел, но было интересно. Серёжа оказался весёлым и жизнерадостным мальчишкой. Безалаберным и ленивым, это да, но не лишённым талантов. Он прекрасно пел и играл на гитаре, сам писал музыку и стихи. А ещё он был очень обаятельным и красивым, эмоциональным и искренним на проявление чувств.

К сожалению, тогда Электроник всего этого не видел или не хотел замечать. Перед ним был всего лишь не очень умный подросток, пытающийся манипулировать интеллектуально превосходящим его существом. Как Электроник и предполагал, Серёжа отправил его вместо себя сначала в школу, а потом и домой, сам отсиживаясь в это время в гараже. От своего нового друга он ждал ежедневного отчёта о «своих» успехах в школе и дома, ну, и еды три раза в день, разумеется. И какое-то время Эл все его прихоти исполнял. А потом…

— Ну, ты и долго, Эл! Я уж заждался весь! — пробурчал Серёжа, вскакивая с гамака навстречу гостю. — Как дела? Рассказывай! — долго сохранять недовольный тон не получалось, Серёжа был на самом деле очень рад видеть своего друга и уже вовсю ему улыбался.

— Три четвёрки — по русскому, по географии и по математике, — Электроник был серьёзен и Серёжиной радости от встречи явно не разделял.

— Ну, что такое, Эл? — Серёжа даже немного возмутился. — Я тебя в школу за пятёрками отправлял, а ты третий день одни четвёрки мне носишь…

— Знаешь, Серёжа, нужны бы тебе пятёрки были — ты бы сам в школу ходил. Учиться ведь так интересно!.. — на мгновение в голосе Электроника послышались восторженные нотки. — А уж какие у вас учителя хорошие, один Таратар чего стоит! А преподавательница по музыке… И кружок литературный замечательный!.. Но тебе же всего этого не надо, Серёжа. Ты предпочитаешь дурака валять и за зря тратить своё время. А что касается отметок, — тут Элек перешёл от рассуждений о школе к ответу на Серёжину претензию, — я в первую неделю старался всё делать наилучшими образом. И в результате привлёк излишнее внимание к твоей, а по факту — к своей, персоне. Потому что оказалось, что настоящий Серёжа Сыроежкин — весьма посредственный, если не сказать хуже, ученик. Ленивый и неспособный.

Серёжа так и сел на стул, даже рот открыл от удивления — таких наездов от покладистого и дружелюбного до этого момента двойника он не ожидал никак. Хотелось возразить, но Эл совершенно выбил его из колеи, и слова так и застряли в горле. А Электроник продолжал:

— Так вот, чтобы совсем уж не выдать себя с головой, мне приходится как-то нивелировать «твои» достижения. Учиться на тройки и двойки, как это делал ты, мне глубоко противно. Поэтому никаким отличником в ближайшее время «Серёжа Сыроежкин» не будет. Его удел — четвёрки, изредка тройки. И о-очень редко пятёрки. Пока.

— Ладно, — Серёжа тяжело сглотнул. Что-то в облике клона его пугало, и дело было не только в его словах. Возможно, обличительный тон, возможно, жёсткий и холодный взгляд тёмных, как его собственные, глаз. А может, причина была в уверенной позе киборга. — А поесть ты мне принёс? — робко поинтересовался Серёжа. — Нет, Серёжа не принёс. И, предвосхищая твой следующий вопрос: потому что не вижу в этом смысла. Еда тебе больше не понадобится.

— Ч-что?.. — до Сыроежкина с трудом начало доходить, что именно значат слова киборга. И, хотя он до последнего отказывался поверить в очевидный факт, его организм всё понял предельно чётко — по лицу заструился холодный пот, тело начало трясти, а живот скрутило так, будто Серёже сейчас с размаху дали под дых.

— Знаешь, Серёжа, — сказал Электроник после небольшой паузы, — тебе не нужна школа, тебе не нужен дом и семья. Ты за последние две недели, что я тебя заменяю, даже не поинтересовался, как дела у твоих родителей. Всё, что тебе важно было знать — не ругают ли они тебя в моём лице. А между тем, у твоей матери проблемы со здоровьем — ты знал, что у неё диабет? Нет? Так вот, теперь ей пожизненно придётся сидеть на лекарствах. И что у отца неприятности на работе — их контора, занимающаяся грузоперевозками планирует сокращать автопарк. Возможно, непосредственно Павла Антоновича это и не затронет, но есть вероятность, что ему придется искать себе нового работодателя или даже идти в «свободное плавание». Твои родители, Серёжа, хорошие люди, они так любят тебя, заботятся… Жаль, что с сыном им не повезло. Но, думаю, я это исправлю.

От ужаса Серёже стало трудно дышать, из глаз ручьём текли слёзы.

— Эл… пожалуйста, мы же друзья… — дрожащим голосом стал умолять Серёжа.

— Друзья? Нет. Я за последнее время пересмотрел свои взгляды на дружеские отношения, — возразил Электроник. — Твои попытки грубо манипулировать мной и получать бонусы за мой счёт никак нельзя назвать дружбой. Друзья у меня теперь другие — Витя Смирнов, Вова Корольков, твой сосед Чижиков. Майя Светлова, в конце концов. Да, в качестве девушки она мне не очень интересна, но подруга она хорошая.

— Эл, прости меня! — Сыроежкин бухнулся перед ним на колени. — Клянусь, я всё исправлю, я исправлюсь, Эл! — сквозь рыдания пытался пробиться к бездушному киборгу Серёжа. — Дай мне шанс, пожалуйста, Эл! — Шанс? Тебе? Знаешь, может, я бы и подумал над твоим предложением, но… нет. Сказать почему? Во-первых, я не верю, что ты действительно способен на это. Ты слабый и бесполезный человек. К тому же неумный. А во-вторых… Во-вторых — Макар Гусев.

— Ч-что?.. Гусь?.. — Серёжа не понимал, причём тут этот хулиган, который только и делал, что задирал его. Ему вообще начинало казаться, что вся ситуация в целом похожа на кошмарный сон, и вот-вот он проснётся — у себя дома в своей кровати, а рядом будут мама и папа, и надо будет идти в школу. И никакого двойника-киборга нет, он всего лишь приснился ему в страшном сне.

— Ну, да, Гусь, как ты его называешь. Вот он — мой самый лучший друг. Знаешь, он классный парень, Серёжа. Но ты, конечно же, этого не замечал, для тебя он всего лишь хулиган и задира. И такой же двоечник как ты. Знаешь, как он смотрит на тебя? А как защищает перед всеми? Как беспокоится из-за твоих неудач? Как всегда готов помочь, ничего не требуя взамен? И он всё время рядом.

Серёжа смотрел на киборга, вытаращив глаза, даже плакать перестал. Наверное, Эл сошёл с ума. Или, что вероятнее, — сам Серёжа.

— Так вот, мы с Макаром сегодня вечером идём в кино. Да, Серёж, не смотри на меня так — это свидание. Он влюблён в тебя.

— Что?.. Как это… влюблён? — отказывался понимать происходящее Сыроежкин. — В меня? Но… я же не девушка, а он… он же парень!

— Да, Серёжа, парень. И это — одно из его многочисленных достоинств. А ещё он умный, красивый и сильный. Я его люблю. И сделаю всё, от меня зависящее, чтобы быть с ним, — Электроник говорил это, внимательно глядя на Сыроежкина, который давно поднялся с пола и теперь с совершенно потерянным видом стоял посреди гаража. — А ты, Сергей, извини, мне мешаешь, — он обошёл Серёжу, остановившись у него за спиной и, положив руки ему на плечи, наклонился к его уху и прошептал: — Прощай…

Серёжа даже вскрикнуть не успел — в долю секунды руки двойника обхватили его голову, резкий рывок, и он как подкошенный падает на пол. Эл наклонился, потом присел рядом с телом — Сергей лежал на спине, широко раскрыв глаза, возможно, от болевого шока, но выражение его лица при этом являло собой крайнюю степень удивления. Эл невольно залюбовался жуткой картиной, а потом закрыл двойнику глаза, принёс припасённый заранее чёрный полиэтилен и замотал в него труп.

Гараж Сыроежкиных находился на отшибе, совсем рядом начинался лесопарк. Предусмотрительный Электроник этой ночью, незаметно улизнув из дома под предлогом ночёвки у приятеля, выкопал яму в укромном месте, где в будние дни никто не ходит, и замаскировал её ветками и листвой. Днём в середине недели здесь и рядом с гаражом практически никто не бывает, и Электроник, убедившись, что на улице действительно никого нет, и путь свободен, без проблем донёс тело до могилы и забросал землёй. Ещё минут пятнадцать у него ушло, чтобы замаскировать захоронение. Всё, теперь он свободен — у него есть дом, семья, друзья, любимый человек, нормальное человеческое имя и фамилия, полный пакет всех необходимых документов — он стал настоящим человеком, одним словом!


	2. Плохой хороший человек

Эл с Макаром вернулись домой поздно вечером. Юбилей прошёл хорошо, отец был доволен, мать лучилась счастьем и гордостью за свою семью. Подарок — коньячница и набор серебряных рюмок с графином — пришёлся юбиляру по душе. Многочисленные родственники и друзья семьи в который раз делали комплименты чете Сыроежкиных по поводу их замечательного сына, какой он весь из себя заботливый, работящий, непьющий-некурящий и в целом положительный. Даже его друг Макар (о природе их «дружбы» родня знала, но старательно делала вид, что ничего не понимает) и то входил в число «Серёжиных» достоинств. Потому что тоже во всех отношениях был приличным человеком. Градус отвращения Эла к самому себе на этом мероприятии зашкаливал.

— Серёга, ты совсем вымотался, как я погляжу. Иди-ка ты в душ и спать, завтра вставать рано, — Макару вид любовника в последнее время не нравился. И чем дальше, тем хуже.

Кошмары эти, от которых Серёга то ревёт во сне как младенец, то воет так, что его будить приходится. Да и вообще, когда Сыроега в последний раз улыбался? Макар уж и забыл. А ведь раньше смешливый был. И ни в какую же не колется, что с ним происходит. А вдруг болен чем серьёзным? Этого Гусев боялся до ужаса — что с Серёгой что-нибудь случится. Он же и сам не переживёт.

Эл вышел из душа, но вместо того, чтобы идти в кровать, подошёл к Макару, прижался к нему, стал мелкими поцелуями покрывать шею, гладить через рубашку торс и недвусмысленно лезть в штаны.

— Что, малыш, ещё хочешь? — Макар с силой сжал ягодицы Эла, так что тот даже вскрикнул.

— Хочу, возьми меня, — выдохнул он, ткнувшись носом Макару в ямочку между ключицами.

* * *

С некоторых пор секс для Эла стал едва ли не единственным способом забыться. Грубое физическое удовольствие, доставляемое любимым человеком, на короткое время заглушало все остальные мысли и чувства. Никакая другая деятельность не давала ему этого. Ни волонтёрская работа в собачьем приюте, ни регулярное отчисление весьма приличных сумм в фонды, занимающиеся сбором средств для лечения тяжело больных людей. Чем бы он ни занимался, как бы ни старался быть полезным обществу в целом и отдельным его представителям в частности, стойкое ощущение, что он плохой человек, не достойный не просто счастья, но и жизни вообще, никуда не уходило.

Да, хорошего за последние двадцать лет Эл тоже сделал немало. Начав зарабатывать собственные деньги, а зарплата у квалифицированного айтишника была неплохая, Электроник крайне мало тратил на себя. Он материально (а при необходимости ещё и личным участием) помогал Серёжиным родителям. Нет, он не думал деньгами компенсировать им потерю, о которой они не подозревали. Просто хотел делать что-нибудь хорошее для них. Часть средств он направлял во всякие благотворительные фонды и частным лицам, если был уверен в честности их намерений. И при всём при этом достаточно быстро скопил приличную сумму на своём счету. Так что, когда у родителей Макара случились неприятности — сначала сгорела их дача, на которой они постоянно проживали, а потом серьёзно заболел отец Гусева, именно Эл смог оплатить полный курс реабилитации Степану Тимофеевичу и помог отстроить заново загородный дом родителей Макара.

Макар, конечно, чувствовал себя обязанным «Серёге», но как отплатить ему за такую помощь не представлял — доходы детского спортивного тренера были не настолько высоки. Сам «Серёжа» естественно ни о каком возврате средств и слышать не хотел: «Я уже столько лет живу у тебя, совершенно бесплатно, и ещё долго так собираюсь. Так что, это я благодаря тебе наэкономил», — говорил он. Но Макар ему, конечно же, не верил.

Электроник наоборот, сам считал себя обязанным Макару. В первую очередь своим «очеловечиванием». По-началу кибер-клон Сергея Сыроежкина был очень эгоистичным и от того жестоким существом. Чувства людей и их благополучие его волновали мало. Прежде всего он искал выгоду для себя, пытаясь во чтобы то ни стало реализовать свои желания: заскучал у создателя — сбежал, не задумываясь о переживаниях немолодого человека, подарившего ему жизнь и любящего его как родной отец сына; встретил своего двойника — стал искать, чем тот может быть полезен; захотел себе понравившегося мальчика — пошёл на преступление, чтобы его заполучить.

На первых порах даже любовь Элека к Макару носила потребительский характер — Эл хотел всегда иметь Гусева подле себя. И добился этого, всего лишь намекнув, что ему приятны ухаживания парня. Когда Макар почувствовал, что его не только не отвергают, а наоборот, приняли и ценят, то из нагловатого преследователя и задиры он как-то незаметно превратился в бесстрашного и преданного рыцаря для своего «Сыроеги».

Единственная проблема, которая тогда возникла перед Элом — он всё ещё не мог осуществить свои желания в полной мере, то есть сделать Гуся своим любовником. И дело было даже не в их возрасте — несмотря на то, что Гусев был старше Эла и своих одноклассников всего на год, уложить в койку четырнадцатилетнего пацана Элу (чей фактический, биологический и психологический возраст весьма разнились) совесть бы не помешала. Собственно, и совесть-то у него тогда была лишь в зачаточном состоянии. Макар был давно влюблён в Сыроежкина, но полностью осознать этого тогда ещё не мог. Сказывалось воспитание и устои общества, которые хоть и допускали возможность подобных чувств между представителями одного пола, но не одобряли этого. Дети, и Макар здесь не был исключением, обычно растут с уверенностью, что гомосексуальность, о которой они конечно же краем уха что-то слышат, — это только «где-то там», у других. Возможность самому быть из числа этих «других» всерьёз даже не рассматривается.

Соответственно, чтобы в полной мере осознать свою природу и природу своих чувств к лучшему другу, а потом принять и смириться с этим, Макару требовалось время. И Электроник не спешил и не форсировал события только потому, что боялся его спугнуть и потерять. Так что заполучить Гуся себе в постель киборгу удалось совсем не сразу. Намёки, недосказанность, флирт и взаимные заигрывания без прямого признания вслух своих намерений растянулись в отношениях между Элом и Макаром почти на три года.

Однако, постепенно, всё больше сближаясь с Гусевым, менялся сам Электроник. И не только своей манерой поведения — уже через полгода, после смерти своего двойника Эл сбросил Серёжину «маску». По-началу, чтобы вписаться в окружение Сергея Сыроежкина, Электроник старательно копировал его способ говорить, двигаться, мимику и жесты, изображал ленивое и пофигистическое отношение к жизни, отсутствие вовлечённости в учебный процесс и даже периодически играл на гитаре, хотя к музыке был абсолютно равнодушен. За то время, что они с Серёжей были лично знакомы, Эл неплохо изучил его. Только вот изображать на постоянной основе человека, которым ты не являешься, и с которым кроме внешности никаких сходных черт не имеешь, оказалось фантастически трудно. Кроме того, копирование Серёжи постоянно напоминало Электронику о совершённом им преступлении. Угрызений совести по этому поводу он тогда не испытывал, но умом понимал, что совершил очень плохой поступок, и это было неприятно. Поэтому в седьмом классе «Серёжа Сыроежкин» здорово изменился. Сначала стал лучше учиться. Потом несколько изменилась его речь — увеличился словарный запас, исчезла некоторая косноязычность, обсценная лексика снизилась до минимума. Его шутки стали более утончёнными, истории в разговорах с приятелями выглядели правдоподобно, он стал больше слушать и реже перебивать собеседников. С ним стало по-настоящему интересно и приятно общаться. А дальше… он стал понемногу помогать людям. Сначала Макару с учёбой — тот из-за постоянных тренировок (а хоккеем Эл занимался с ним вместе, но естественно всё успевал) вечно хватал двойки в школе, а Электроник очень боялся, что друг такими темпами в итоге не попадёт с ним в десятый класс. Да и вообще, за Макара было обидно — умный же парень, но кроме спорта ничем не интересуется. Потом на безвозмездной основе Эл стал подтягивать и других отстающих учеников. Просто потому что ему было это несложно, а люди потом ему благодарны. Чужое хорошее отношение оказалось очень приятной штукой, и Эл буквально «подсел» на него.

В общем, к концу седьмого класса Электроник стал полностью самим собой — серьёзным, умным, слегка ироничным парнем, с приятной манерой общения. А ещё вежливым и аккуратным, но при этом совершенно не занудным. Родители и учителя такие перемены в мальчике восприняли с радостью, нисколько не поинтересовавшись их причинами и списав всё на очередной этап взросления ребёнка. Одноклассники вообще в подобный анализ не вдавались — с Серёгой классно тусить и он всегда с уроками поможет, на остальное плевать.

Единственным человеком, кто действительно не только заметил перемену в «Серёже», но и всерьёз задался вопросом: «Чего такое с Сыроегой стало?», был Макар Гусев. В этом плане Электроник, конечно, здорово рисковал — ведь влюблён-то Макар был в того Серёгу, настоящего. Ему именно оболтус и лентяй, поющий под гитару свои песенки и ржущий как конь над любой тупой шуткой, нравился. А подделка, как бы хороша сама по себе она ни была, ничего общего кроме внешности с оригиналом не имеет. Спасло Электроника то, что с самим Серёжей Макар близкой дружбы не водил, соответственно хорошо его не знал. С Элом было всё по-другому — они почти всё время проводили вместе. Учились, гуляли, тренировались. Стали по-настоящему близки. И… Электроник действительно понравился Гусеву. Кроме того, огромную роль сыграл тот факт, что в отличие от Серёжи, открыто симпатизировавшего девочкам, а от Гуся только бегавшего и обижавшегося на его неумелые знаки внимания, Электроник сразу стал относиться благосклонно к его заигрываниям, какие бы нелепые формы они не принимали, и проявлял интерес к Макару сам. Так что, влюбившись когда-то, ещё в начальной школе, в одноклассника Серёжу, полюбил Макар в итоге, в куда более сознательном возрасте, совсем другого человека — Электроника.

О Серёже Эл старался не вспоминать и не думать — любыми способами уходил от разговоров родителей о «его» детстве, не смотрел альбомы с фотографиями и никогда больше не ходил в отцовский гараж, который быстро превратился в хранилище всякого хлама, который теоретически может понадобиться семье раз в сто лет. Однако, Серёжину могилу спустя два года навестил — просто, чтобы убедиться, что это место ничем не отличается от остальной части парка. То, что в нём начинает постепенно просыпаться сожаление и раскаяние в содеянном, Эл ещё не понимал. Он просто избегал того, что было ему неприятно. Первое осознание того ужаса, который он совершил, пришло к Элу только спустя почти три года после трагедии. Тогда он впервые почувствовал боль другого человека.

Ещё в самом начале, когда Электроник только-только пришёл в Серёжин класс, он по неосмотрительности демонстрировал свои выдающиеся способности по всем предметам. Учителя и одноклассники впечатлились, и вокруг фигуры заурядного ученика Сыроежкина вырос небывалый ажиотаж. Электроник, раз такое дело, поспешил «исправиться» и тут же здорово снизил свою успеваемость и примерное поведение. Однако, шустрый физрук Ростислав Валерианович подсуетился и уже через пару дней после знаменательного урока физкультуры, где Эл одной рукой тягал штангу, вызвал в школу своего приятеля — тренера местного хоккейного клуба. На смотрины. Тренер подошёл к делу ответственно и посмотрел на физкультуре всех мальчиков. И отобрал не только Эла, ради которого и был приглашён изначально. Даже больше киборга ему понравился другой парень — Макар Гусев. Оба мальчика были приглашены в клуб на ознакомительную тренировку, и оба же там остались.

Впервые в жизни Макар нашёл то, что его действительно увлекло. Никогда прежде он не занимался спортом, о хоккее и говорить нечего — Гусев даже на коньках стоять не умел. И оказалось, что при должной мотивации Макар обладает поистине железной силой воли и потрясающей выдержкой. Он в кратчайшие сроки научился свободно держаться на льду, освоился с правилами игры и готов был тренироваться до седьмого пота невзирая на неизбежные многочисленные синяки и ссадины и почти не прекращающуюся на первых порах боль в мышцах. Он хотел попасть в основной состав юниорской команды Интеграла.

Электроник добился в команде тоже неплохих успехов, но специально не показывал всех своих возможностей — не хотел затмить собой друга. То, чего Гусев достигал потом и кровью, киборгу доставалось легко и без усилий. Было бы несправедливо отбирать заслуги у того, кто действительно этого достоин. Электроник гордился Макаром, а не собой — киборг просто был таким создан. Да и к спорту, так же как и к музыке, Эл был равнодушен. Дух соревнования в нём отсутствовал напрочь. Какой смысл соревноваться с людьми, которых и так во всём превосходишь?

Главное, что Электроник имел возможность тренироваться рядом с Макаром, большего ему и не нужно было. Возможность эта была им получена благодаря профессору Громову, который не ограничился простым клонированием человека, а создал более совершенное в физическом и интеллектуальном плане существо. Впервые Электроник подумал о Викторе Ивановиче с благодарностью. И даже пожалел, что теперь, став «Серёжей», не может встретиться ни с ним, ни с Машей и узнать как у них дела.

Ребята только закончили девятый класс, а Макару уже светила реальная возможность играть в следующем сезоне в Молодёжной хоккейной лиге. И до определенного момента всё шло замечательно, но… Макар попал в ДТП. Поехал на выходные к родственникам в Москву, а чтобы побыстрее добраться вечером домой, вызвал такси. Авария, в которую попала машина на подъезде к дому была не самая тяжёлая, больше всего пострадал сам Макар, сидевший рядом с водителем. Для обычного человека сложный перелом голени и травма колена были бы вполне излечимы, хоть и очень неприятны, но для хоккеиста Гусева они ставили крест на спортивной карьере — собранная по кусочкам нога и сильно повреждённый сустав полного восстановления не предполагали.

Электроник, когда узнал, что случилось с другом, едва умом не тронулся. Подумать только, он чуть было не потерял Макара навсегда! Каждый день после школы, а иногда и вместо неё, он проводил в больнице у Гусева. Макару сделали операцию, и предстояла потом ещё одна. Восстановление шло тяжело, Макару кололи обезболивающие, но надолго их не хватало. А Эл сидел рядом, как мог подбадривал друга, ухаживал за ним, но внутри киборга всё словно разрывалось от боли. Один раз Гусь, уж на что он терпеливый был, не выдержал:

— Серёг… не могу больше. Позови сестру, пусть… вколет чего-нибудь…

Эл кивнул, и побежал искать медсестру. Но как только дверь палаты за ним закрылась, слёзы сами ручьём хлынули из его глаз — впервые он понимал, что чувствует человек, который страдает от боли.

Сестра сделала Макару укол, и вскоре, вымотанный болью, он уснул. Эл сидел рядом, домой не хотелось, к тому же, может, Макар проснётся до окончания посещений, и они нормально попрощаются.

Почему-то ему вспомнился Серёжа. На этот раз Электроник не стал гнать от себя мысли о нём. Что испытывал человек, которого он считал досадной помехой для себя, в тот момент, когда он сворачивал ему шею? Ему было больно? А может, он ничего не успел почувствовать? Эл старался действовать быстро, Серёжа мог на самом деле не понять и не испытывать боль. Элу очень хотелось, чтобы это было так. Пусть Сыроежкин и был пустым и никчёмным человеком, недостойным той жизни, которую он имел, но теперь Электроник думал, что страданий от боли он тоже не заслуживал. Никто не заслуживает на самом деле. И Элек подумал: «Впредь, чтобы ни случилось, я никому не буду намеренно причинять боль. Ни людям, ни животным». И с той поры так этого обещания самому себе и придерживался.

Когда Макару стало немного лучше, он начал интересоваться делами своего «Сыроеги» и школой.

— Серёг, ты вот всё время у меня торчишь, а как же школа, как же тренировки? Опять на тройки съедешь и всю форму растеряешь.

Что ему Эл на это мог сказать? Что на тройки он в любом случае не съедет и всю школьную программу наизусть знает? Или что хоккей без Макара ему и даром не нужен?

— Ты, Гусь, не о том беспокоишься. Со мной всё в порядке будет. Ты, главное, сам быстрее поправляйся.

Наконец, Макара выписали домой, долечиваться амбулаторно. Все врачи разом подтвердили, что если парню дорога возможность ходить, пусть о большом спорте забудет напрочь. Если он, конечно, в пара олимпийцы не стремится.

Гусь вернулся домой и с новой силой стал предаваться унынию. Как жить без спорта он теперь не представлял. Даже идея с пара Олимпиадой не казалась ему такой абсурдной. После школы к нему пришёл Эл — помочь с уроками и вообще помочь. Ходить по квартире с костылем неудобно, а уж о том, чтобы Гусь один лез в ванную, Эл и слышать не хотел. Турбокаст снимать пока нельзя было, а навернуться в ванной с замотанной им ногой — как нефиг делать.

— Сыроега, у меня к тебе разговор есть. Серьёзный, — Макар выглядел сурово и был явно чем-то недоволен. Чем-то бОльшим, чем ставшая обычной в последние дни его депрессия из-за потери возможности играть в хоккей.

— Л-ладно, — Эл уже подозревал, что за претензии ему предъявят. — Но сначала ты помоешься — от тебя больницей за версту несёт, — и пошёл в ванну набирать воду. Они с Макаром множество раз видели друг друга без одежды — в той же душевой в спортивном комплексе, но наедине — ни разу.

От того, чтобы «Серёга» его мыл, Гусь отказался сразу: «Нечего меня инвалидом делать! Я и сам всё могу», но Эл всё равно помог ему в ванну забраться и вылезти оттуда. А когда чистый и малость подобревший Гусь улёгся на свою кровать, Эл сам вспомнил о разговоре. Всё-таки точки над i им расставить надо.

— Я тренеру утром звонил, — начал Макар, — сказал, что всё, мол, не ждите меня. Был Гусев и весь вышел, — тяжело сглотнул и продолжил: — А ты знаешь, что мне Васильев сказал? Сначала поохал, поахал, конечно, а потом и выдаёт: «Скажи, — говорит, — Макар, своему другу Сыроежкину, чтоб он прекращал хернёй страдать и на лёд возвращался. А то этот… нехороший человек даже трубку не берёт, когда я звоню!» Ну? — выжидающе посмотрел на Электроника Макар.

— Что «ну»? Ты всё правильно понял, я хоккей бросил и возвращаться не собираюсь, — спокойно ответил Эл.

— Какого хера, Сыроега? — Гусев от возмущения даже повысил голос на друга, чего уже сто лет как не делал. — Зачем ты это сделал? Ну вот зачем бросать было? Ты же один из лучших игроков был, тебя же в сборную могли взять! Такой шанс! И всё просрать! Из-за чего?! — Макар смотрел ему прямо в глаза, но Элек и не думал отводить взгляд. Сейчас слишком важный момент, которого он ждал не один год. — Ты это из-за меня, Серёга? Скажи, из-за меня бросил? Чтобы я меньше переживал, что играть не могу? Типа не один? — последнюю фразу Макар сказал уже тихо, горло сдавил спазм, и он просто боялся разреветься (а хотелось этого очень, причём с того самого момента, когда доктор впервые сказал ему: «Не хотите быстро стать инвалидом — никакого профессионального спорта»).

— Марь, я не люблю хоккей, — так же тихо произнёс Эл и подсел к Гусеву на кровать, совсем близко. — Я вообще к спорту равнодушен. К любому. Он мне неинтересен. К тому же я совершенно не азартный человек. Я ушёл не из-за тебя.

— А… почему? — Гусев был так шокирован заявлением своего друга, что даже всё его негодование исчезло. Осталось только любопытство. — Почему тогда ты вообще играл? Три года!..

— А вот это, Марь, я делал из-за тебя.

— Ч-что?.. — Макар смотрел на него большими глазами и вообще отказывался что-либо понимать.

— Я пошёл в Интеграл только потому, что туда позвали тебя. Я играл, чтобы быть рядом с тобой, Макар. Остальное меня не интересовало. Мне всё равно где и в каком качестве, я просто хочу быть с тобой.

Опомниться Гусеву Эл не дал, так и прижал к себе ошарашенного друга. Обнял и стал целовать. Голова кружилась, перед глазами всё плыло, он был словно в вязком тумане, и кроме губ и тела любимого человека ничего для Электроника не существовало.

— Серёга… — прошептал Макар, на мгновение оторвавшись от губ «Сыроежкина». Он двумя руками обхватил его лицо, оглаживая взглядом, а потом с новой силой принялся целовать Эла, одновременно притягивая ещё ближе, укладывая его на себя.

Эл и не представлял раньше, что на свете может быть настолько большое удовольствие — целовать и прижиматься к человеку, которого он так давно желает. Совершенно потеряв рассудок от любовного дурмана, он распахнул полы банного халата, в который закутался Гусев после душа, стащил рубашку с себя, по дороге оторвав половину пуговиц, и прижался кожа к коже к своему возлюбленному. Даже застонал, настолько хорошо было это чувство — ощущение горячего тела под собой. Эл сползал поцелуями всё ниже, вылизывая каждый открытый участок кожи любовника, и наконец дошёл до места, которое самой природой предназначено для соединения с другим человеком. Он облизал ствол, попробовал поочередно вобрать в рот яички, приласкал языком головку и стал насаживаться ртом как можно глубже. Отсутствие опыта Электроника не пугало, минет — вещь естественная и не должен быть особо сложным делом. К тому же любой порно-фильм даёт о нем достаточное представление. Эл сосал помогая себе рукой, и уже через пару минут его рот наполнился вязким семенем любовника. Что-то он успел проглотить, что-то вытекло изо рта, но Электроника такие мелочи сейчас волновали мало. Он выпрямился, расстегнул свои школьные брюки и в пару движений довел до разрядки себя. После чего повалился на Макара. Всех сил после пережитого эмоционального всплеска у киборга хватило только на то, чтобы принять на своём друге наиболее удобную позу, не задевая при этом его травмированной ноги.

— Ты такой красивый, Серёга… — восхищённо прошептал Макар, размазывая по «Серёжиным» губам и подбородку белые капли. А потом принялся целовать перепачканный собственной спермой рот «Сыроежкина».

— Хочешь по-настоящему? — спросил его через некоторое время Электроник.

— Хочу, — закивал Гусев. — Только как же я?.. Я сейчас второй поход в ванную с клизмой не осилю, — с сожалением вздохнул Макар.

— Значит, сегодня будешь активом, — засмеялся Эл. Ему было так легко и хорошо, как никогда раньше. Он пошёл готовиться в душ, а по дороге случайно бросил взгляд на висящее над раковиной зеркало. И на какую-то долю секунды ему показалось, что он видит там Серёжу — совсем юного и счастливого, каким он и был три года назад, когда они только познакомились. Эл затряс головой, чтобы отогнать наваждение, но поток ненужных мыслей был уже запущен. Как бы выглядел Серёжа сейчас? Был бы он счастлив? Может у него уже была бы любимая девушка, с которой он мог бы испытывать такое же наслаждение как сейчас Эл с Макаром. Может… Да только Эл лишил его этой возможности. Как и всех других возможностей, которые предоставляет человеческая жизнь.

Из душа Эл вышел в какой-то степени другим человеком. Он посмотрел на ждущего его на кровати Макара как на своё самое большое сокровище. «Такое счастье, быть с любимым человеком, выпадает далеко не всем. Не все доживают до него, не все могут сохранить…» Он подошёл к любовнику, обнял его, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, и тихо сказал: «Ты мой, Марик, никому тебя не отдам», Макар и не расслышал даже.

— Чего ты там бубнишь, Серёга? — улыбнулся Гусь. — Или струсил? — не удержался он от маленькой шпильки в адрес «Сыроеги».

— Смазка, говорю, где у тебя? Без смазки даже мухи не делаются.

— А-а, так это, в комоде там посмотри, — махнул рукой Гусев, — там детский крем есть, он жирный.

Новый виток в их с «Серёгой» отношениях явно пошёл Гусеву на пользу.

Регулярная выработка дофамина, эндорфинов, серотонина и кортизона,

как прямое следствие «Серёгиного» усердия в постели, быстро вывела Гусева из депрессии. И даже увеличила его мозговую активность.

— Знаешь, Серёг, — сказал как-то Элу Макар в перерыве между деланием уроков и занятиями любовью, — я ведь какой другой физкультурой заняться могу. Не профессионально, конечно, а так, чтобы в форме быть. Поступлю потом в Академию физической культуры, может, тренером или инструктором смогу стать. В конце концов, спортивная карьера всё равно бы рано или поздно закончилась. А кроме спорта мне и неинтересно ничего.


	3. Преступление без наказания

Эл опять проснулся от кошмара. Строго говоря, такие сновидения кошмарными не являлись, кошмарным было пробуждение. И не сразу. В первые мгновения после сна Эл лежал и улыбался сам себе и всему миру — с души у него свалился огромный камень, и теперь Электроник — без сомнения, самый счастливый человек (или киборг) на свете. Эл повернул голову и увидел спящего рядом Макара — реальность обрушилась на него ледяной глыбой, вдавив в землю и заморозив все внутренности.

Во сне ему тринадцать лет. Биологических. Он только что вернулся из школы и вошёл в гараж, где его уже заждался Серёжа Сыроежкин.

— Э-эл! Я уже устал тебя ждать, — притворно недовольным тоном приветствует его двойник. Потом не выдерживает и улыбается — Серёжа всегда рад видеть Электроника. — Ты мне поесть принёс? Я страсть как проголодался!

— Нет, не принёс, — Серёжа удивлён, но затем его лицо быстро приобретает выражение крайнего ужаса. Губы начинают дрожать, а в уголках глаз блестят слёзы. — Мы поедим в кафе, — ласково говорит ему Эл и протягивает руку. — Пойдём, — испуг прошёл, и Серёжа радостно улыбаясь, берёт Эла за руку. Они уходят. Эл думает, что купит Серёже всё, что он пожелает. А потом… просыпается.

Эл взял телефон, посмотрел на время — пять часов утра, до будильника два часа времени, можно поспать ещё. На этот раз кошмар ему снится самый настоящий.

Эл входит в гараж. Теперь кроме школьной сумки у него с собой полные пакеты еды.

— Привет, Эл! — Серёжа вскакивает с раскладушки, на которой он лежал и читал какую-то книжку и идёт встречать своего клона. — Ну и долго же ты! А поесть ты мне принёс?

— Конечно! Я зашёл в магазин, — Эл достаёт из пакетов хлеб, сок, салаты в контейнерах и другую готовую еду, которую сейчас можно купить в кулинарии любого гипермаркета, и которой почти не было двадцать лет назад. Скоро на столе уже не остаётся свободного места от продуктов.

— Ого, сколько! — Серёжа берёт одноразовую посуду и принимается за еду. Эл садится рядом и с умилением смотрит как мальчик ест. Сам он почему-то не голоден.

На какую-то секунду Эл отворачивается, роется в сумке, чтобы показать дневник с пятёрками. Когда он поднимает глаза, Серёжа уже лежит головой на столе, его глаза невидяще смотрят в стену гаража, дыхания нет. Он мёртв. Эл с ужасом подбегает к нему, хватает тело, переворачивает, кладёт на пол, пытается сделать массаж сердца и искусственное дыхание. Ничего не помогает, Серёжа по-прежнему мёртв. Это Эл его отравил. Эл плачет во сне, но не просыпается.

~~~

Он опять входит в гараж, с собой у него всего один небольшой контейнер с едой и нераспечатанная бутылка воды. Только обед. А столовых приборов — два комплекта, Эл будет есть вместе с Серёжей. Он всё ещё не голоден, но хотя бы попробует. Серёжа опять лежит на раскладушке, но книжку не читает, собирает кубик Рубика. Эл присаживается с краю и смотрит на близнеца.

— Я принёс тебе поесть, — Серёжа кладёт кубик в сторону и садится. Он рад видеть Эла и улыбается ему.

На Серёже водолазка цвета хаки, она очень ему идёт. Когда-то он дал такую же Электронику и их было практически не отличить друг от друга. Эл смотрит на двойника, на его взлохмаченные золотистые волосы, большие тёмные глаза, в которых хочется утонуть, потом его взгляд останавливается на губах.

— Алые, как маки… — шепчет Эл, нежно проводит пальцами по Серёжиной щеке, задевает губы, потом обхватывает ладонями его лицо и прижимается к губам. Он целует его(1), и ничего слаще этого поцелуя в его жизни нет и не будет. В какой-то момент Эл перестаёт чувствовать, что близнец отвечает ему, отстраняется, всё так же удерживая в ладонях его голову. У Серёжи стеклянный взгляд и изо рта идёт дым, в уголке губ запеклась кровь. Эл разжимает руки, Серёжа падает на раскладушку. Он снова мёртв. На Электроника удушливой волной накатывает паника, но он всё ещё не просыпается.

~~~

Элу семнадцать лет, он заканчивает десятый класс. Для всех он — Сергей Сыроежкин, у него прекрасные родители, много друзей среди одноклассников, есть даже любимый человек, Макар Гусев. Свой роман они держат в тайне ото всех, но у Электроника есть секреты даже от Макара. И не только своё настоящее имя и происхождение. Эл входит в гараж. В руке у него большая спортивная сумка, в ней еда, учебники и чистая одежда. В гараже никого нет, он выглядит совершенно необитаемым, но Эла это не смущает. Он открывает люк в полу и по маленькой узкой лесенке спускается в подвал. Подвал представляет собой большую жилую комнату без окон, но со всеми удобствами, включая санузел и вентиляцию. Здесь, вот уже четыре года, живёт его пленник.

— Я принёс тебе обед, — Эл ставит сумку на пол.

С огромной кровати в дальнем углу комнаты, вскакивает Сергей и подбегает к нему. Серёжа совершенно голый, но совсем этого не стесняется. Наоборот, он обнимает Эла, целует в губы и тянет за собой на кровать. Они падают, переплетаются руками и ногами, от возбуждения Эл стонет в рот своему двойнику. Он слышит свой голос: «Я люблю тебя…»

— Я тоже очень люблю тебя, Серёж, — Макар перевернул его на живот и лёг сверху. Легко прикусил его загривок, провёл скользкими пальцами между ягодицами, а потом приставил ко входу головку. Эл сразу забыл обо всех своих кошмарах — начал сам насаживаться на член и стонать от наслаждения каждый раз, когда его головка чувствительно проезжалась по простате.

* * *

— Серёг, что с тобой происходит? — Макар перехватил руки любовника, едва тот опять полез ему в трусы. — Пойми, я не против трахнуть тебя сейчас, и вообще, сколько, когда, где и как ты пожелаешь. Но не раньше, чем ты мне честно ответишь, что именно тебя мучает. Ты в последнее время сам не свой, думаешь, я не вижу? Ты пытаешься забыться, насаживаясь на мой член. Тебе нужен не секс, Сергей, — Эл вздрогнул — Макар очень редко называл его полным именем, и всегда это значило только одно — шутки кончились.

В конце рабочего дня Эл, собираясь уже уходить, зашёл в туалет и случайно подслушал там разговор двух своих коллег. Они обсуждали какие-то свои дела и общих знакомых. И вскользь упомянули его. Просто для сравнения, как пример настолько безобидного и доброго человека, о котором даже смешно думать, что он способен на подлость. Сыроежкин, мол, и мухи не обидит. А Эл при этих словах сразу вспомнил Серёжины глаза, страх и мольбу, с которыми он смотрел на своего клона. И тело, поломанной куклой лежащее на полу.

Эл стал очень чувствительным в последнее время, подслушанный разговор и вызванные им воспоминания выбили его из колеи. То, что он годами старался давить в себе, словно растение-паразит проросло внутри его тела и разума и медленно уничтожало Электроника. Когда он, оставив машину на стоянке, вечером шёл к дому, по пути ему встретился мальчик. Паренёк лет тринадцати на вид со светлыми кудрявыми волосами, поравнявшись с ним, на миг взглянул в глаза Электронику, поправил висящий на плече чехол с гитарой и пошёл дальше. А Эл остановился, обернулся ему вслед и ещё пару минут не мог сдвинуться с места. Нет, он не принял мальчика за внезапно воскресшего близнеца. Он просто увидел перед собой ребёнка, который, если б Эл хоть немного интересовался женщинами, теоретически мог быть его сыном. Покойный Серёжа Сыроежкин, которого двадцать лет назад Электроник рассматривал не иначе как никчёмного человека и досадную помеху на своём пути, сейчас для него, тридцати трёхлетнего мужчины, был всего лишь несчастным ребёнком, вся вина которого состояла в том, что ему не повезло повстречать собственного клона, искусственно созданного киборга, который больше всего на свете хотел стать человеком, и не признавал никаких преград на своём пути. Что ж, киборг в итоге стал человеком. Плохим человеком. Убийцей, обманщиком и трусом, который вот уже два десятка лет водит за нос Серёжиных родных и близких, и морочит голову всем окружающим.

Электронику стало так тошно от самого себя, от совершённого в прошлом преступления, что захотелось прямо там, перед подъездом, биться головой об асфальт. Но вместо этого Эл дошёл до квартиры и, как только Макар открыл ему дверь, бросился ему на шею, а потом полез в трусы. Он хотел, чтоб Макар взял его тут же, в прихожей, даже без смазки, чтобы боль вперемешку с наслаждением на время заглушила все чувства. Но Макар к себе прикоснуться не дал.

— Если хочешь, можешь сначала поесть, но потом ты мне расскажешь всё.

«Это конец», — подумал Электроник. Он прекрасно знал своего возлюбленного — когда тому действительно что-то важно, он становится жёстким и упрямым и, пока своего не добьётся, не отступит. А сегодня Макар решил добиться от Эла правды. Значит, сегодня всё и закончится. Он больше не сможет врать… на это просто не осталось больше сил. Эла трясло, он смотрел Макару в глаза и не мог вымолвить ни слова. Как же страшно!.. Сейчас, именно сейчас он потеряет всё. Больше не будет ощущения тепла любимого тела рядом, не будет признаний в любви и ласковых слов, сказанных ставшим родным голосом… Он останется один. Его арестуют? А дальше? С учётом срока давности могут и не посадить. Но он выдавал себя за другого человека, а тут уж точно что-то реально он получит. А родители? Как они на это отреагируют? Они ведь могут не пережить… Страданий для Серёжиных родных Эл не хотел. Может, удастся уговорить Макара не вызывать полицию? Тогда он просто соберёт свои вещи и уедет, исчезнет навсегда. Если хватит духу, закончит всё сразу. Если нет… об этом не хотелось даже думать, как и о том, что ждёт его после.

— Эй, Серёга! Да что ж такое с тобой?!. — Макар хлопал Эла по щекам и брызгал в лицо холодной водой. Электроник не понял как оказался лежащим на диване, сознание он не терял, это совершенно точно. — Ты болен? Скажи мне, только не молчи, Серёга! Что-то серьёзное? ВИЧ? Рак? Что?

— Н-нет… я не болен, — Эл не понимал, причём здесь болезнь?

— Тогда что происходит? Ты белый весь как мел из-за того что я попросил рассказать что с тобой! — Макар почти кричал, его тоже начало потряхивать от волнения. — Ты… изменил мне? Влюбился в другого? Хочешь уйти? — Гусев уже тряс его за плечи, а Элу было просто очень страшно. «Как же страшно было Серёже?!.» — подумал Электроник и, с огромным трудом пересилив себя, сказал:

— Я… убил человека.

— Что?! — вытаращил глаза Гусев. Такая возможность даже теоретически не могла придти ему в голову. Намеренно убить кого-то Сыроега просто не способен. Значит, это была самооборона или ДТП. — Свидетели есть? — Макар наконец начал мыслить трезво.

— Нет… свидетелей, — Эл сел на диване, посмотрел с тоской на любовника, а потом сполз на пол, обнял его колени и разрыдался.

— Ну, Серёг, не надо, не плачь, никто ничего не видел, а труп не расскажет. Наверняка же сам и виноват был, небось пьяный под колёса бросился? — Макар успокаивал Эла, гладил по волосам и одновременно пытался поднять его с пола. В то, что «Серёга» мог нарушить ПДД, Гусев тоже в жизни бы не поверил и уже напридумывал для своего любовника кучу оправданий.

— Это… не ДТП, — сквозь рыдания сказал Эл. — Я сделал это… намеренно. Я убил ребёнка!..

— Серёга, ты не мог этого сделать, — замотал головой Гусь, — зачем ты придумываешь? — может у него помутнение какое-то? Другого объяснения Макар не находил.

— Сделал… давно… — Эл отпустил, наконец ноги Макара, отполз от него подальше, ибо ясно же, что любимый теперь даже случайно не захочет прикоснуться к такой мрази как он. Потом вытер рукавом лицо и продолжил: — Двадцать лет назад я убил Серёжу Сыроежкина.

— Уфф… — Гусев даже выдохнул от облегчения. Сыроега, конечно, малость умом тронулся, и его лечить придётся, возможно, даже в дурке. Но это всяко лучше, чем бегать от полиции, сесть на несколько лет или заболеть смертельной болезнью. «И тебя вылечат!», как говорится.

— Я не вру и не сошёл с ума, Макар, — тяжело вздохнул «Серёга». — Я не Сергей Сыроежкин и никогда им не был. Я его двойник. Клон.

— Серёжа, — Макар ласково позвал его и опять попытался усадить на диван. Но «Серёжа» отпрянул от него, словно его током ударило. — Ты просто много работаешь, тебе надо отдохнуть. Мы вызовем врача…

— Не-ет! — завыл Эл и опять расплакался. — Я не сошёл с ума, Макар, пожалуйста… Я могу доказать…

— Как?..

— Мы поедем ночью и я раскопаю захоронение, — всхлипнул Эл. — Тело обёрнуто в чёрный полиэтилен, что-то должно остаться…

* * *

Гусев старался сосредоточиться на дороге — не хватало им самим убиться или ещё кого-нибудь на тот свет отправить. Увиденное не укладывалось у него в голове. В два часа ночи они с полувменяемым Серёгой (или кем? теперь Макар уже ни в чём уверен не был) сели в машину и поехали в лесопарк, рядом с бывшим гаражом Сыроежкиных. Там за последние два десятка лет мало что изменилось — территория для застройщиков оказалась неинтересная. Место, несмотря на темень второй половины августа, Сергей нашёл сразу. Как оказалось — по зарубкам на нескольких деревьях. Взял лопату, Макара к этому делу не подпустил — тот только фонариком ему светил — и за минут двадцать разрыл могилу. Чёрный полиэтилен, в который было завёрнуто что-то похоже на труп человека, в яме действительно был. Серёжа достал нож, вспорол плёнку… и Макара тут же вывернуло.

Если бы не несколько слоёв толстого полиэтилена, перемотанного скотчем, ничего они, конечно, в могиле бы не увидели, кроме нескольких костей и, может быть, зубов. За двадцать лет всё бы уже разложилось. А так среди останков вполне можно было различить полный скелет, рост которого указывал на подростка, клоки светлых волос и ткань, судя по всему синтетическую, бывшую когда-то зелёной. В ногах скелета находились куски белой резины, очевидно, подошвы от кед.

Из всего увиденного Макар сделал только один вывод — есть вероятность, что двадцать лет назад Сыроега действительно способствовал или думал, что способствует, чьей-то смерти. И каким-то образом в одиночку смог избавиться от тела. Тела, останки которого вполне могут походить на самого тринадцатилетнего Серёжу Сыроежкина.

Всю дорогу до дома Сергей, или как его там на самом деле зовут, сидел на пассажирском месте, привалившись головой к двери, и тихо скулил. Макар его не трогал, сейчас главное домой доехать без приключений, а там уж они будут выяснять что такое двадцать лет назад случилось.

— Макар, не говори ничего Серёжиным родителям, — тихо попросил Эл, когда они вернулись домой. — Они не переживут…

Гусев ничего ему на это сразу не ответил, просто молча снял с «Серёги», неподвижной куклой застывшего в углу прихожей, куртку, обувь, отвёл любовника сначала в ванную, где заставил умыться, а потом посадил в кухне за стол.

— Пей, — Макар поставил перед Элом чашку горячего чая с сахаром. Эл начал пить.

С того момента, как «Сергей» разрыл могилу и предъявил Макару труп, с ним что-то произошло, его словно выключили — нож выпал из рук, а сам он так и остался стоять в яме рядом с останками двойника, будто и не собирался больше покидать его. Макару в итоге пришлось лично вытаскивать любовника из могилы, потом самому зарывать её, замаскировывать место. Потом отвести «Серёгу», впавшего в некое подобие ступора, в машину, пристегнуть (тот даже на это простейшее действие способен не был), затем вести за ручку домой.

Чёткие простые команды «Серёжа» выполнял, но в остальном был безучастен. Даже плакать и подвывать перестал. Сидел с безэмоциональным лицом и тупо пил чай.

— Расскажи мне, как всё было с самого начала, — тихо сказал Гусев. — А потом я решу, что нам делать дальше.

— Да.

— Как тебя зовут на самом деле?

— Электроник. Сокращённо — Элек. Серёжа называл — Эл.

— А фамилия?

— У меня нет фамилии. Только имя. Документов тоже нет, я не зарегистрирован ни в одной базе данных, государство обо мне ничего не знает, — Эл говорил совершенно бесцветным голосом, но Макар заметил, что от шока он постепенно отходит. Это радовало.

— Расскажи о своей семье.

— У меня не было семьи. Я искусственно созданный клон человека с модифицированным организмом, — Макар напрягся. Было понятно, что Серёга несёт бред, но наличие тела в могиле и то, откуда он о нём знает, должно иметь какое-то объяснение. Значит, весь этот бред придётся выслушать очень внимательно и попытаться вычленить из него какое-то рациональное зерно. Другого выхода нет.

— Если тебя создали, значит государство должно о тебе знать. Такими вещами занимаются целые институты и большие научные лаборатории. На это нужны огромные средства.

— Это и был большой институт. Просто негосударственный, в нём проводились разные эксперименты, как для государства, так и по заказу частных лиц и структур. Однажды профессору, который меня создал, поступил заказ на создание человеческого клона. Это незаконно, но заказчик финансово убедил профессора взяться за работу. В процессе клиент умер, успев, правда, оплатить бОльшую часть разработок. И профессор доделал работу сам. Ради научного эксперимента.

— Допустим. Что было дальше?

— Я сбежал от него.

— Сбежал? Ты же был младенцем.

— Я никогда не был младенцем. Меня сделали двенадцатилетним ребёнком.

— Чтобы сформироваться, мозгу человека нужно время. Годы времени. В теле подростка был бы мозг с опытом новорожденного.

— В мой мозг вживлён электронный процессор с набором поведенческих программ и базой знаний. И ещё некоторые механизмы имеются.

— Так… ладно. Допустим. А дальше? — сомнений не осталось, Серёга так заработался со своими компьютерными системами, что спятил и стал считать себя киборгом. Может ли шизофрения впервые проявиться на четвёртом десятке? Или этот какая-то другая болезнь? Что ж, сейчас медицина на таком уровне, успокаивал себя Макар, что даже если это и не лечится, то такие люди вполне могут жить обычной жизнью. Сможет ли Серёга работать? Если нет, думал Гусев, не беда. Они вполне могут жить и на его зарплату. Просто будут скромнее. В конце концов, дорогие курорты и прочие затратные развлечения — не предмет первой необходимости. А на хлеб с маслом он всяко заработает.

— Дальше?.. Мне стало скучно всё время сидеть дома, и я сбежал. И случайно встретил… Серёжу, — голос Эла дрогнул при упоминании этого имени, а лицо на миг приобрело скорбное выражение.

— Серёжу Сыроежкина?

— Да. Я ведь его клон. Мы одного биологического возраста. Я его сразу узнал — видел досье на компьютере профессора.

— Как вы встретились?

— Случайно. На помойке, рядом с домом, где вы с ним тогда жили. Он там прятался, и я тоже.

— Ты, понятно, от профессора. А он от кого?

— От тебя.

— От меня? — удивился Макар.

— Да. Не хотел, чтоб ты его нашёл и, когда увидел, что ты близко, выпнул меня тебе навстречу.

— Он знал кто ты?

— Да. Я всё ему рассказал.

— И он поверил?

— Поверил. Он доверчивый был… Ребёнок же… — вздохнул Эл и опять начал тереть глаза.

— Всё хорошо… Эл, — Макар не удержался и ласково погладил Эла по щеке. — Продолжай.

— Мы с тобой встретились, и ты заметил, что у нас с Серёжей разная одежда.

— Вот как? — Макар начал догадываться, о каком эпизоде ведёт речь его любовник, и вдруг поймал себя на мысли, что начал сомневаться, действительно ли бред несёт «Сыроега»? Что если то, что он говорит, правда?

— Да. Ты сказал, что Сыроежкин штаны потерял, и начал смеяться. А я назвал тебя Гусём.

— А потом? — Макар ожидал услышать историю, продолжение которой он прекрасно знал, но «Серёжа», помолчав пару секунд, впервые с начала всего разговора поднял на него взгляд и сказал:

— Потом?.. Потом я влюбился.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) Навеяно сценой из клипа Garbage — The World Is Not Enough


	4. Тот, кого любят

Макар не знал что и думать, Серёжин рассказ казался ему абсурдом. Абсурдом, в который он практически поверил. И как в таком случае быть? Вызывать психиатра? Серёге и себе заодно? Или полицию, чтобы она задержала чокнутого убийцу и мошенника? Вот уж точно, на это он никогда не пойдёт. А может, сделать вид, что всё в порядке и ничего не произошло? Гусев был в растерянности, а любовник сидел перед ним с видом побитой собаки и молчал.

— Почему я должен тебе верить, Сергей? — Макар внимательно посмотрел на Эла. — Ты понимаешь, что твоя версия событий звучит как детская выдумка? И я, как единственный в этом доме адекватный человек, должен сейчас вызвать психиатрическую скорую.

— Если… — Эл виновато посмотрел на него, — не принимать во внимание, что я не совсем человек… что тебе кажется абсурдным или фантастическим в моём рассказе? — естественно, Электроник предполагал, что Макар ему не поверит, но больше никаких доказательств предоставить ему не мог.

— То есть, мы с тобой представляем себе, что ты — невесть откуда взявшийся двадцать лет назад Серёжин двойник?

— Да. То, что я киборг — совершенно никакой роли не играет. В первую очередь я… я — просто двойник, который захотел жить Серёжиной жизнью. Мне представился случай, и… я им воспользовался, — Эл опустил глаза, прямо смотреть на того, кому он лгал двадцать лет, было тяжело.

Эти слова Серёжи/Эла заставили Гусева задуматься. В его представлении вся теория о болезни Сыроежкина была основана на том, что он захотел считать себя киборгом. Прежде всего. А тут, получается, он с лёгкостью отказывается от основополагающего постулата своей бредовой идеи. Картина в голове у Макара начала складываться немного иная — психически больной мальчик, встретил случайно на улице своего двойника (а двойники, очень редко, но в природе бывают), вошёл к нему в доверие, а затем убил. И занял его место. Чтобы не попасть обратно в психушку, или откуда он там сбежал на самом деле.

— И зачем же двойнику понадобилась жизнь заурядного парня? — продолжал допрос Макар.

— У него не было… нормальной семьи, друзей, школы… — новая теория Макара только подтверждалась.

— Но это всё можно было решить, мирным путём, так сказать. Никого не убивая. Пришёл бы в милицию, сказал бы про потерю памяти, милиция стала бы искать твоих родных, никого бы естественно не нашли. Разве что Сыроежкиных, но их сын был бы на месте. Профессор твой тоже права на тебя заявить бы не смог. Таким образом, ты бы легализовался без особых проблем. Правда, тебя определили бы в детский дом, — Макар подумал, что это тоже идея — сбежать из детдома на порядок легче, чем из психушки. — Но зато не пришлось бы никого убивать. Или в то время ты был слишком… глуп для таких рассуждений? — «Или тебя бы на самом деле в два счёта опознали бы и вернули туда, где ты был до этого», — подумал про себя Гусев. Но вслух озвучивать своё предположение пока не стал, потому что версия со спятившим Серёжей была всё же правдоподобнее. Теперь уже с поправкой: Сыроежкин стал считать себя киборгом не потому, что сейчас на своих кодах и алгоритмах помешался. Он действительно в детстве убил какого-то парня — уж больно подробно он описывал, как сворачивал шею этому несчастному. И от стресса и чувства вины создал себе другую личность — киборга Электроника, который и стал виноват в преступлении. Да только, что Сыроежкин, что «Электроник» — он всё равно все эти годы грыз себя за содеянное. И вот теперь не выдержал.

— Нет… не глуп, — упавшим голосом ответил Эл. — Я рассматривал этот вариант, но…

— Что «но»?

— Я хотел именно Серёжину семью, Серёжиных друзей и… человека, который был в него влюблён. Я хотел тебя… — а вот этот факт в теорию со спятившим Серёжей не укладывался совсем — вплоть до конца шестого класса Сыроежкин никакого интереса к Гусеву не проявлял, наоборот — как мог избегал приставаний Макара и лез к девчонкам.

— Меня? — переспросил Гусев. — То есть ты хочешь сказать, что пошёл на преступление из-за меня? — Макар посмотрел на Эла с недоверием — причина для убийства несчастного подростка была глупа и страшна одновременно.

— Да, — сказал Эл, а потом, спохватившись, тут же добавил: — Ты только не подумай, что я пытаюсь переложить ответственность на тебя. Ни в коем случае! Я один во всём виноват…

Макар конечно же так и не думал. Серёга (или всё-таки Эл?) не из тех, кто спихивает вину на других. Тем не менее, к двум однозначным выводам он всё-таки пришёл. Во-первых, его любовник, кем бы он ни был на самом деле, имеет явные проблемы с психикой. В частности, считает себя киборгом. Во-вторых, он причастен к убийству, произошедшему много лет назад. А ещё Макар понял — ни полицию, ни психиатра он вызывать не будет. Пусть это и в корне неправильно в данной ситуации, но расстаться с человеком, с которым он столько лет вместе, он не готов. По крайней мере сейчас. Оставалось выяснить последний момент — кто же перед ним на самом деле? Тот Сыроега, которого он знает чуть ли не с детского сада, или его неизвестный двойник. Вариант с двойником Макара откровенно пугал, потому что это означало, что в могиле сейчас лежит именно Серёжа — мальчик, в которого он был влюблён сколько себя помнит. А сам он, соответственно, уже много лет живёт с его убийцей.

— Ты говоришь, — начал выяснять наиболее волнующий его вопрос Гусев, — что шестой класс с нами заканчивал уже не Серёжа Сыроежкин. Но по характеру, манере поведения и… внешнему облику он ничем не отличался от Серёжи. Вот в конце осени седьмого класса — да, Серёга здорово изменился, точнее начал меняться. Почему-то кроме меня тогда никто на это не обращал внимание. Но я-то помню. Только вот по твоим словам выходит, что бедный Серёжа к этому времени был уже полгода как мёртв. Как ты это объяснишь? — Макар спрашивал сидящего перед ним человека, которого, казалось, за эти годы изучил как облупленного, и даже не знал как теперь обратиться к нему по имени.

— Я… изображал его, — Эл с тоской смотрел на любимого. Какой будет реакция Макара, когда он всё-таки поверит ему? — Тогда уже я… достаточно изучил Серёжу за те недели, что мы провели вместе. Я боялся вызвать подозрения… что… ну, в общем… я играл его роль. Старался как можно дольше, но меня хватило только на полгода, — Эл закрыл лицо руками и продолжил, чуть не плача: — Это было так трудно! Мы совсем разные, и я… я не хотел вспоминать о нём, о том, что я… его… Но я был вынужден!.. — Эл судорожно вздохнул и усилием воли не разрыдался снова. Он ненавидел себя за слабость — плакать над жертвой двадцать лет спустя, вместо того, чтобы вовремя проявить милосердие и не убивать невинного человека.

— Но может быть, — продолжал его мучить Макар, — это Серёжа изменился? Просто повзрослел со временем.

— Есть вещи, которые нельзя изменить, Марь, — Эл всё-таки позволил себе назвать любовника ласковым именем. Возможно, в последний раз.

— Например?

— Например, сексуальную ориентацию…

— Её не всегда осознают сразу. Время пришло, и Серёжа понял, что ему нравятся мальчики, — всё ещё упорствовал Гусев — уж очень ему не хотелось, чтобы это был двойник. Увы, но он и сам уже не верил в свои слова.

Серёжа всё время, то есть почти до самого конца шестого класса, бегал за девочками. Приставал то к одной, то к другой однокласснице, пытался как-то знакомиться на улице и очень переживал, что никто из девчонок не воспринимал его всерьёз. Макар ревновал Серёжу, хоть и не отдавал себе в этом отчёт. Злился, что дурак Сыроега пытается подружиться с какими-то глупыми девчонками, которые к тому же его игнорируют, выпендривается перед ними, словно павлин. И не понимал, почему Серёжа не хочет дружить с самим Гусевым. Уж он и так к нему, и этак. И всё впустую. То, что эти «так и этак» — были откровенными заигрываниями с попытками полапать Серёгу за разные места, Макар осознал будучи уже взрослым. А тогда не понимал и обижался на одноклассника, который пытался любым способом избежать телесного контакта с ним. Да и не только телесного. Макар ему не нравился.

И вдруг, в шестом классе, буквально в последние две недели мая, всё резко изменилось. Во-первых, у Серёги появилась девушка, да какая! Спортсменка и красавица, бегала за ним, в рот ему заглядывала и вообще, проявляла все признаки заинтересованности. Только вот Сыроежкин общался с ней просто как с обычной подругой, а никак не «своей девушкой». Не флиртовал, не пытался ухаживать, игнорировал её заигрывания. Просто дружил. Как и с другими девчонками, которые внезапно разглядели в нём интересного парня, и к которым Серёжа также не проявлял никаких чувств. А во-вторых, и самое главное, Сыроежкин кардинально изменил своё отношение к Гусеву. Он не то что не бегал от него, он сам при всяком удобном случае пытался оказаться в непосредственной близости от Макара. Больше Гусеву не приходилось придумывать нелепых предлогов, чтобы пощупать своего новообретённого друга — Серёга сам без конца лез к нему обниматься, якобы по-дружески, позволял себя лапать и сам типа в шутку хватал Макара то за руку, то за ногу, а то и за задницу. И улыбался, всё время ему улыбался, ржал даже над самыми тупыми шутками Гуся. Макар тогда был абсолютно счастлив, и, конечно, ему и в голову не приходило, что такая смена отношения, произошедшая резко и вдруг, выглядит по меньшей мере странно.

Какой бы фантастикой не казалась теория о двойнике Сыроежкина, именно она, а не Серёжино безумие на почве убийства им неизвестного парня, находила множество подтверждений из жизни.

Макар молчал, Эл сидел за столом, сжавшись в комок, и теперь боялся лишний раз взглянуть на бывшего (в этом он уже не сомневался) любовника, пока тот думает.

— Ладно, — сказал наконец Гусев, — сначала всё равно поесть надо. А потом уже выводы делать, — и стал разогревать ужин.

Пока Макар возился с кастрюлями и сковородками, не заметил, что Эла в кухне уже нет. Понял это только когда услышал голос из прихожей:

— Макар… — неуверенно произнёс Эл. Гусев тут же встрепенулся, выключил на всякий случай газ и выскочил в коридор. Эл стоял в дверях с большой сумкой.

— И куда это ты, скажи, пожалуйста, собрался, на ночь глядя? — Макар, конечно, всё понял, и от этого понимания его прошиб холодный пот. Но он быстро взял себя в руки — остановить любовника, применив силу — пустой номер. Он намного сильнее Гусева. И это, кстати, ещё один аргумент в пользу того, что последние двадцать лет он имеет дело не с Сыроежкиным — тот всегда был хилым, а потом ни с того ни с сего вдруг взял и поднял в воздух достаточно крупного Гуся, да ещё и вертел им как пропеллером у вертолёта. Это будучи тринадцатилетним-то пацаном! Да и потом Макару не раз представлялся случай убедиться в невероятной физической силе и выносливости своего парня. Поэтому оставался один способ — моральное давление и эмоциональная манипуляция.

— Если… — шмыгул носом Эл, — ты не собираешься вызывать полицию, — он вытер глаза тыльной стороной ладони, и с трудом выдавил из себя: — то… я… п-пойду…

— Куда? — повторил свой вопрос Гусев. Он стоял, привалившись плечом к стене, скрестив на груди руки и в упор смотрел на Эла.

— Я не имею права, — Эл тяжело сглотнул, слова давались ему нелегко, — и дальше обременять тебя… своим присутствием, — от стыда Эл не мог даже голову повернуть в сторону Макара.

— Сбегаешь, значит. Как последний трус, — Гусев понимал, давить на больное — его единственный шанс удержать не совсем адекватного любовника. Впрочем, зачем именно ему надо удерживать этого человека, он и сам сейчас не знал. — Или ты как двадцать лет назад, решаешь, что вправе распоряжаться чужими судьбами?

Эл только замотал головой — даже слово «нет» сказать оказалось невозможным — от эмоций и переживаний горло сдавил спазм.

— Знаешь что… Эл? Не кажется ли тебе, что ты в некотором смысле в долгу перед человеком, которому врал в течение двадцати лет? — Эл утвердительно кивнул, всё так же не поднимая глаз на Макара. — Так может, вместо того, чтобы подло сбегать от проблем, ты хотя бы как-то постараешься загладить свою вину передо мной?

— Как, Макар? Что я могу для тебя сделать? — теперь Электроник жалобно смотрел на Гусева. Ему больше всего на свете хотелось остаться рядом, но как же Макар будет выносить его присутствие? Разве он не стал ему отвратителен? — Разве я не противен тебе? — прямо спросил его Эл.

— Не противен.

— Хорошо. Я сделаю всё, что ты скажешь.

— Прекрасно! Надеюсь на остатки твоей совести, которые не позволят тебе нарушить обещание. Итак, — Гусев сделал небольшую паузу, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и сказал: — я хочу, чтобы ты остался и продолжал жить со мной в одном доме. До тех пор, пока я я не решу какие именно отношения я готов с тобой поддерживать. Может статься, что и никакие, и мы действительно расстанемся. Но решать это буду только я. Ты отныне права голоса не имеешь. В бытовом плане между нами всё останется по-прежнему. Сколько времени мне понадобится на принятие окончательного решения я не знаю. День, два, три, месяц, год, три года?.. В любом случае я тебе сообщу. И ты без возражений примешь и исполнишь всё, что я тебе скажу, не зависимо от того, понравится тебе это или нет.

Более десяти лет работы с детьми и подростками (причём не просто работы, а получение от них нужного результата) даром пройти не могли. Макар Степанович Гусев знал на кого, как и с какой силой надо надавить так, чтобы добиться высоких спортивных показателей. Сожитель его, конечно, не спортсмен и уже давно не ребёнок, но у каждого человека есть своя кнопка управления, а у многих этих кнопок — целая клавиатура. У Эла (или Серёжи), например, сейчас их было две самых важных — чувство вины перед Макаром и фрустрация из-за отсутствия наказания за тяжёлое преступление.

То, что его любовник страдает от безнаказанности, Гусев понял сразу, как только увидел труп. Серёга или, как он называет себя, Эл, хочет, боится и одновременно ждёт справедливого возмездия. Но какая кара может быть в данном случае адекватной? По закону скорее всего его бы даже не посадили — и срок давности истёк, да и сам преступник на момент совершения убийства был несовершеннолетним. Ещё и с явными психическими отклонениями. А если рассматривать данный вопрос не с точки зрения правовых норм? Тогда дело ещё хуже — как один человек может судить другого? И тем не менее, что-то такое Макару придумать следовало. Что ж, отныне его сожитель — полностью бесправное существо в их маленькой семье. Притом, находящееся на таком своеобразном испытательном сроке, временнЫе рамки которого будет знать только сам Гусев.

— А теперь иди в комнату, разбери сумку и садись есть, — сказал Макар и, не дождавшись реакции Эла, вернулся в кухню.

Эл… Эл был невероятно рад уже тому, что ему не надо покидать возлюбленного. Однако, то, что Макар может выставить его в любой момент, поднимало уровень стресса в жизни Электроника на новую высоту. И главное, Эл даже не представлял, что он должен делать или чего наоборот, не делать, чтобы Макар в итоге принял решение не выгонять его. Эл всегда был верным и любящим партнёром, готовым в любой ситуации оказать помощь и поддержку своему любовнику. И как теперь вести себя ещё более правильно, Эл не представлял.

* * *

Дни шли за днями, Эл с Макаром жили как соседи, вынужденные в силу каких-то обстоятельств делить одну койку. Они вместе спали, но именно спали — Макар к своему бывшему любовнику не прикасался. Кроме того, он практически не общался с Электроником, исключая какие-то мелкие бытовые разговоры типа «Иди есть» или «Купи соль».

Утром они молча вставали, собирались на работу, так же молча завтракали, вечером ужинали, занимались хозяйством или сидели в интернете (каждый сам), а потом ложились спать. Всё это почти без слов. Макар отворачивался и сразу засыпал — сказывались физические и эмоциональные нагрузки. Он много тренировался сам, чтобы поддерживать форму, и всегда переживал по поводу успехов своих воспитанников. Эл же, когда Макар не видит, просто смотрел на него — научился получать некоторое подобие морального удовлетворения даже от такой ерунды. Вообще, он настолько боялся сделать хоть один неверный шаг, что стал практически незаметен. Наверное, это тоже было неправильно, но как по-другому — Эл не знал.

Отдельным испытанием для Элека стали выходные. Раньше они всегда проводили их вместе — куда-нибудь ездили отдыхать и развлекаться. Теперь Макар уезжал куда-то один. На весь день, а иногда и на ночь. Эл, чтобы не сойти с ума от ревности и подозрений, шёл в собачий приют, который давно уже опекал, и пытался забыться, общаясь и ухаживая за животными. Разговаривать с людьми ему было тяжело.

Где-то через пару-тройку недель Эл понял, что боится возвращаться с работы домой. Нет, его чувства к сожителю не изменились, он любил его так же сильно как и двадцать лет назад. И даже тот факт, что у бывшего любовника скорее всего кто-то появился, на отношение Электроника к Гусеву не повлиял. Но, просыпаясь по утрам и не слыша от Макара, что ему пора оставить этот дом навсегда, Эл немного успокаивался. Пока его не гонят, и он, почти счастливый, ехал на работу. По мере того, как рабочий день близился к концу, Эла начинали одолевать мысли, что по приезду домой Макар может озвучить своё окончательное решение, и оно будет не в его пользу. Эл нервничал, давление скакало, нередко из носа начинала идти кровь — постоянный стресс изматывал его организм. Сначала неосознанно, а потом вполне намеренно Электроник стал оттягивать момент возвращения домой. Жить в неведении было тяжело, но пару раз прямо перед дверями квартиры, где они жили, Эл на нервной почве чуть не потерял сознание. Поэтому Электроник стал оставаться сверхурочно, нагружая себя работой, а на обратном пути выезжал за пределы города, ездил около получаса по проселочным дорогам — природа за окнами автомобиля немного расслабляла.

Электроник был очень хорошим водителем. Всегда был внимателен на дороге, никогда не нарушал даже те правила, на которые время от времени поплёвывает большинство автомобилистов. Что с ним случилось, он и сам не понял. Просто однажды не справился с управлением и съехал в кювет. Сам он не пострадал — сработала подушка безопасности, но выбравшись из машины, Эл ещё около получаса не мог прийти в себя. Его трясло. С ним никогда не случалось никаких аварий, а тут такое!.. Повезло ещё, что дорога была пустая и канава относительно неглубокая. Эла шокировал не сам факт ДТП и собственная в нём вина. Эл с максимальной ясностью осознал, что если б не счастливое стечение обстоятельств, его жизнь могла оборваться вот прямо сейчас. Больше никогда он не увидел бы любимого человека, не сделал бы в жизни ничего стОящего, что могло бы как-нибудь, если не исправить, то хотя бы «уравновесить» его давнее преступление. Что ждало бы его за гранью? Думать об этом было страшно.

«Боги, какой же я трус!.. — с горечью подумал Эл. — Я не заслуживаю ничего из того, что имею. Макар будет абсолютно прав, если сегодня же выставит меня за дверь. Он ещё слишком долго держится, наверное, старается смириться с тем, что я оказался обманщиком и убийцей. Но у него не получается…» — Эл тяжело вздохнул и стал пытаться своими силами вытолкать машину на дорогу. Однако, несмотря на свои способности, сделать этого он не смог, пришлось ждать эвакуатор.

— Где ты? — Эл даже не сразу понял, что это Макар на самом деле звонит ему. С момента своего признания Гусеву они ни разу не перезванивались. И тут вдруг Макар звонит ему сам.

— Недалеко… от города… Небольшая авария… — от волнения у Эла пересохло в горле, — эвакуатор… жду.

— Ты цел? — голос у Гусева был взволнованный. — Пришли координаты, я приеду.

— Прости, что побеспокоил тебя, — Эл выглядел смущённым. — Сегодня пятница, а тебе пришлось из-за меня ехать на ночь глядя чёрти куда… — как бы ни рад он был видеть Макара, а всё же опасался вызвать у него недовольство.

Гусев придирчиво оглядел Электроника с ног до головы, зачем-то посветил фонариком ему в глаза. Он был действительно раздражён. Больше до приезда эвакуатора они не общались. В машине Макар периодически поглядывал на сидящего рядом Эла, но по-прежнему молчал.

Он и вправду не знал что говорить. Весь вечер просидел Макар как на иголках, сердце, что называется, было не на месте. К тому, что сожитель возвращается поздно, он привык. Понятное дело, такое нравиться не могло, но главное, что Эл (или всё же Сергей?) возвращался к нему. А тут… Слишком долго его не было, и Макар не выдержал, позвонил. А когда услышал об аварии… Что-то перевернулось у него в сознании. В последнее время он не задумывался, что по воле случая может потерять своего любовника, кем бы он ни являлся в действительности, навсегда. Внезапно Гусев очень ясно ощутил, насколько этот человек дорог ему. Человек, о котором вероятнее всего он так никогда и не узнает, кто же это такой на самом деле — двойник Серёжи Сыроежкина или сам Сергей. Теперь для Макара он — просто тот, кого он любит и с кем, несмотря ни на что, хочет быть. Видимо, Макару так и не суждено узнать, жив ли Серёжа до сих пор, и кто лежит в земле рядом с гаражом. Да и так ли это в сущности важно? Сам Гусев в любом случае живёт с убийцей, а жизнь убитого неизвестного паренька была не менее ценна, чем Серёжина.

— Поешь и ложись, у тебя был тяжёлый день, — уже дома сказал Макар. — А ещё лучше — прими сначала ванну, это расслабляет, — он поставил перед Элом тарелку с пловом, а сам пошёл набирать воду.

«Как будто и не было ничего», — с ностальгией подумал Эл, залезая в тёплую, пахнущую хвоёй, воду. Гусев всегда заботился о нём и даже сейчас продолжает… «Как я без него буду? — Эл опять поддался грустным мыслям. — Наверное, не смогу… Буду шпионить за ним издали, как настоящий сталкер, — невесело улыбнулся себе Электроник. — Макар слишком хорош для такого плохого человека как я, это очевидно».

Когда Электроник вышел из ванной, Гусев уже спал. Эл осторожно, чтобы случайно не потревожить спящего, лёг рядом, в который раз подавил в себе порыв прижаться к возлюбленному и сам не заметил как вырубился — сказалось общее нервное напряжение последних суток.

Электронику давно не снилось эротических снов. Либидо на фоне переживаний упало до нуля, и это при более чем месячном отсутствии секса! Но в этот раз всё было не так — ему снились поцелуи. Нежные и лёгкие, они заводили не меньше, чем глубокие и проникающие, когда во рту хозяйничает чужой язык, а воздуха катастрофически не хватает. Элу снилось, что любимый целует его, и во сне он был счастлив. Поцелуи перешли на шею, а на самого Элека навалилось тяжёлое тело. Было так сладко, что он от наслаждения застонал во сне и сам же проснулся от звука собственного голоса.

Макар на секунду оторвался от вылизывания его шеи и спросил:

— Скажи, как мне тебя называть?

— Эл… Меня зовут Эл… — прошептал, задыхаясь от желания, Электроник.

— Я люблю тебя, Эл… Прошу, останься со мной, — Макар глядел в затуманенные страстью глаза любовника, гладил его волосы и лицо.

— Да… Да, Марик, да-а… Буду с тобой, пока не прогонишь…

— Не прогоню… — Гусев откинул одеяло и устроился между ног Эла.

— Ма-арь… — только и смог сказать Электроник, когда его плоть оказалась во рту у любимого. Он подумал, что долго так не сможет, но долго наслаждаться оральными ласками ему и не дали — уже через минуту Эл как загипнотизированный смотрел, как Макар, смазав пальцы лубрикантом, растягивает себя для него.

Элу всегда нравилось, когда Макар соединялся с ним в позе наездника. Ему шло доминировать даже в роли принимающего партнёра, а Эл готов был подчиняться любовнику в любых обстоятельствах. Когда на живот Элу брызнули белые капли, он просто не смог отказать себе в маленьком удовольствии — размазал тёплое семя себе по животу и груди, а потом облизал пальцы. И сразу же излился сам, едва почувствовав на языке знакомый вкус.

* * *

— Неужели ты простил меня? — Эл лежал в объятиях любимого, прижавшись щекой к его груди. Никак не мог свыкнуться с мыслью, что между ними теперь опять всё будет как раньше. И даже лучше — ведь никакой лжи больше нет, а Эл теперь стал самим собой. По крайней мере для Макара.

— За то, что ты обманывал меня? Да, — спокойно ответил Гусев. — А на счёт остального… Эл, ты больше не плохой человек. Давно уже, — Эл на эти слова только печально вздохнул. Он был другого мнения. — Эл, ты очень хороший человек. Хороший человек, который когда-то совершил плохой поступок. Конечно, — продолжал Гусев, перебирая золотистые кудри любовника, — у всего есть последствия, и тебе, как и любому из нас, их не избежать, но… — Эл смотрел на возлюбленного во все глаза, — если ты останешься таким же как сейчас — добрым, готовым помочь тем, кому эта помощь нужна, и… честным, — тут Макар ласково улыбнулся Элу, — то это ведь тоже даст свои плоды. Не может не дать. И они точно будут приятными.

— Марик… я бы так хотел, чтобы ты оказался прав! — Электроник от слов Макара так расчувствовался, что даже всплакнул. — Но… я всё ещё не знаю как смогу смотреть в глаза Серёжиным родителям… Я так виноват перед ними!..

— Эл, — Макару пришла в голову одна полезная идея, — ты же говорил, что ты — Серёжин клон?

— Да. Но я не понимаю, при чём здесь это? — удивился Электроник.

— Ну, раз ты клон, значит, биологически Надежда и Павел Сыроежкины — и твои родители тоже. Твою ДНК создали именно они. Серёжу ты им, конечно, уже не вернёшь, но, думаю, любовь и привязанность второго своего сына они вполне заслужили.


End file.
